


come take it out on me, me, me

by kogxnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fight Sex, Fighting, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, PIV, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, bratty keith, honestly? dont know how to tag this one. havent written for awhile, obviously, ok thats it. just read it, spitting, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogxnes/pseuds/kogxnes
Summary: all the long nights where we did everything but talk it through, that's what we do
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	come take it out on me, me, me

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh trigger warning for like. pretty Messed Up dynamics here. a very cruel and mean hunk and a very stubborn broken keith. probably dont read if u are sensitive to fighting/verbal meanness etc etc . 
> 
> also keef is trans & hunk is also referred to as tsuyoshi
> 
> title and summary from good in bed by dua lipa AKA brat anthem

It had been hours of it; hours of glares shot to one another whenever people weren't looking. Hours of Keith watching Hunk smile and laugh with all their friends, only to return to being cold and distant whenever he was alone with Keith. Hours of Keith's crossed legs, crossed arms, mouth settled into a pout.

They were home now, though, and Hunk couldn't ignore him anymore. They were home, and Keith was all riled up from hours and hours of no attention, and still furious from their fight earlier, so the moment their front door closed behind them he shoved Hunk up against it, a mean glare on his face.

"What the fuck? We have one little fight and you just don't talk to me all night?"

Hunk pushed him back effortlessly, and Keith tried his best not to stumble as he stepped backward. 

"It wasn't a little fight."

"Yes, it was. And it didn't warrant me being ignored and glared at all night. You're acting like a fucking kid."

Hunk laughed, then, and it only frustrated Keith further, who responded by shoving the man backwards once again, with much more force this time.

"What's so funny?" Keith was bubbling over with anger - it was palpable between the two of them - and Hunk was all calm and collected, all calculated responses. 

"It's just funny hearing you say that _I'm_ acting like a kid. You're the one throwing a tantrum because I didn't talk to you for a couple hours. I mean, Jesus Christ. I've met actual children less needy than that." 

"I'm not throwing a tantrum, and I'm not needy."

"Oh yeah? What would you call this, then, all the shoving and pouting? You may as well be stomping your feet and crying, Kogane." 

"I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Oh, is this how adults communicate? Or is this how repressed, stupid little _children_ communicate?"

Hunk had to know what he was doing. He had to know that he was hitting all of Keith's weak points, had to know he was poking at so many wounds.

"I wouldn't know. But it's how I'm communicating, because you chose to act like a child first." 

"I don't think I did start this, actually. I think _you_ started it, like you start everything, by being impulsive, and stupid, and thoughtless."

"Fuck off. Just because I made a choice that you didn't like doesn't mean that I did anything wrong."

"I'm done talking to you. I'll stay at Pidge's tonight, I think."

There it was: confirmation that Hunk knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He knew that Keith panicked when he left during a fight; knew that it triggered all of Keith's fears, knew that it was a surefire way to get Keith needy and begging for him to stay. 

"You're so fucked up. You're so fucked up for that, Hunk." His rage was like a knife between the two of them, the sharp end pressed to Keith's throat, which is what must have been causing the crack in his voice. It couldn't _possibly_ be that he was actually upset. 

"For what? Wanting to see my friend when I'm upset?" 

Another shove, and this time when Hunk stumbled back into the door, Keith caught it; a glimpse of anger in the man's eyes. A moment of broken poise. Of actual human emotion. So, naturally, he shoved him again, harder this time, a smirk on his face the entire time.

"Are you done?" Hunk's voice was low and heavy, and Keith heard it - the struggle to stay calm, the anger leaking through the cracks of his composure.

"Are _you?_ "

Hands around his arms, then, and Hunk spun them around, instead pinning Keith right up against the wall, invading his personal space and glaring at him.

"You fucking started this, Keith. You did, like you always do, by being so fucking _stupid."_

"Let me go." There was no panic in his voice, no fear, just a dull frustration eating away at him, as he felt himself start to soak through his underwear, from nothing more than Hunk manhandling him and calling him stupid.

"No. Not until you communicate properly, Kogane."

"We might be here awhile, then." The same smirk on his face as he looked up at Hunk.

"Of course. Because you can't communicate, can you? You can just do whatever you want, based on whatever you feel like, without giving a second thought to it. Hell, without so much as a _first_ thought. We both know you can't fucking think, either. Just a child who never learnt better."

"Is that right?" Keith knew what was coming next. Hunk was his boyfriend - they'd been dating for almost five years, now - he knew exactly how to turn Keith inside out. He knew each and every sore spot to dig his fingernails into.

"It is. And who could blame you, really, with one absent parent and one who couldn't be bothered to so much as talk to you."

"Is that relevant?" His voice cracked once again, despite how he tried to bite it back.

"Yes, Kogane, because it's why you're acting out right now. Because you're stupid and needy and can't help but act out when you feel forgotten. Which is why you're being such a fucking pain."

"I'm not a pain, am I? I don't think you mean that." 

Hunk hit him, then, once forehand and once backhand, both leaving red, stinging handprints on his cheeks.

Keith, despite himself, couldn't bring himself to do anything more than moan in response, and he rut his hips forward with another groan, pressing himself against the man's thigh.

"It's like that?" Hunk didn't hesitate, wrapping his hand tight around Keith's throat, and Keith groaned once again. 

"Fuck off. You started it. All that Kogane shit." 

"Oh, poor useless Kogane, getting all worked up over what? _Arguing?"_

"I said fuck _off,_ Hunk, Jesus Christ. Either shut the fuck up and fuck me, or leave me _alone._ " 

"Is that an invitation?" 

"You're so fucking dumb." 

Hunk tightened his hand around his throat, then, and Keith found all of his protests choked up in his mouth, and when he tried to speak, all that left him was a whimper.

"You're the dumb one, Kogane. Stupid little slut, so brainless that you're soaking wet from being yelled at." 

"So do something about it, Tsuyoshi. Jesus Christ. What do you need, a bright blinking light telling you to fucking get me off?" 

Another slap, then, and Keith just rut his hips forward once again, biting back a broken moan. 

"No, but I do need you to ask nicely. Being rude won't get you what you want."

Keith spoke in-between heavy breaths, as he found himself grinding pathetically against Hunk's thigh as the man gazed down at him, his expression almost amused.

"Works... Pretty well for me... Most of the time..." 

"Works with other people, maybe. But I know you too well for that, know you in a way no one else does. Underneath all this anger is just a kid trying to be good enough, hm?"

"Are - Are you just going to - Talk down to me all night - Or are we going to fuck, Tsuyoshi?" 

"I'm still waiting for you to be polite, aren't I?" 

A groan from Keith, then, before he whimpered and looked up at Hunk. There was a long, long pause between the two of them, before Keith whimpered again, much louder this time, and started pleading with the other man. 

" _Please,_ Hunk. You've been ignoring me all night, I want you to give me attention, now, I want you all to myself. _Please."_

Hunk doesn't hesistate, doesn't waste words, preferring instead to undo the belt Keith was wearing, before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulling them down, _roughly,_ and grabbing the smaller boys waist and turning him until Keith's head hit the wall and he was pressed bent over the counter, his back to the other man. 

"Fucking - _Chill out_ , Tsuyoshi."

"Shut up." 

Keith heard the jingle of Hunk's belt, and before he had a chance to say _wait, I wanted to suck you off first,_ Hunk's pants were around his ankles, his hands vice-like around Keith's hips, and his cock pressed against Keith's cunt. 

“ _Hunk.”_ There was an urgency in Keith’s voice, and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out if he was more panicked or desperate.

”Beg for it.” Hunk was as detached as ever, although, if Keith listened closely enough then he could hear Hunk’s own desperation scratching at the edges of his voice. It was always like this between the two of them. Sincerity until it ran out; sincerity until it was too much, sincerity until they resorted to cruelty, and disinterest, and stifling any genuine emotion. It would be too humiliating, otherwise. Keith had to roll his eyes, had to grit his teeth, had to bite back every genuine word, or else Hunk would have to hear every pathetic thought and feeling living in his chest.

”Hunk, I’m not ready.” Keith knew he was. He could feel how wet he was, could feel it dripping between his legs. He knew Hunk, even in all of his nine-inches, would be able to slide inside him without much trouble at all.

Two, three, _four_ slaps to his ass, then, and Keith whined. 

“I told you to beg for it, Kogane. Or I’ll just -” A pause, as Hunk shifted his hips and pressed his cock between Keith’s thighs, using his pre to easily slide between the soft of his skin. “Or I’ll just have to fuck you like this, which won’t be very satisfying for you, will it?”

A whine that bounced off the tile around them, then, as Keith whined over and over, without ever saying so much as _please._ Without using any words at all, actually. 

“Use your fucking words, Keith. You’re so fucking useless.”

”Please, Hunk, please fuck me. Jesus Christ. _Please_.”

It wasn’t perfect, and it’s not something Hunk would usually let slide, but they were both so desperate, and so frustrated with each other, that Hunk figured he’d punish Keith for it later. 

And so, with a long, slow exhale, Hunk gripped Keith's hips, his fingertips digging into the bone there, and shifted his hips until he was pressed against the lips of Keith's cunt. Then, before even Keith, whiny as ever, had a chance to complain, Hunk was pressing inside. He pressed and pressed and pressed, until he was buried completely and utterly in the other man. His hands were bruising the smaller man's hipbones, now, and if Keith were anyone else then he would have been complaining about the pain, but he was _Keith -_ Keith who was always whining for _more, harder, faster, cover me in bruises, get the knife out again..._

So he didn't complain. Hunk's cock did drag a long, needy whine from him, though, and he pressed back against his boyfriend. 

"Hurry up." Hunk wasn't moving just yet, and Keith was entirely too worked up and emotional to bother even attempting to be nice. "Fucking _move."_

Hunk's hands finally left his hips, then, but only to grab the mop of Keith's hair and yank it back, his iron-grip drawing another whine from Keith. He left no time for Keith to respond this time, though, and brought his other hand, huge and heavy, down across Keith's face; three sharp, _hard_ slaps that left the brat's cheeks a bright red and brought tears to his eyes. 

"Tell me what to do again and I'll pull out, put you on your ass, and leave you all alone to deal with your fucking mess -" A pause, as he brought his hand down against Keith's, leaving matching red handprints on each cheek, even as Keith sobbed. "I wasn't kidding about staying at Pidge's tonight. Test me again, Kogane, and I'll be gone before you can so much as whine for me to stay."

A beat, then, before Keith let out a pathetic sob and shook his head quickly. 

"Don't go, Daddy." It was broken, and pathetic, and Keith knew he was going to be mocked for it the moment it left him. Knew he would regret it instantly. 

"Then _shut up."_ Then, just for good measure, Hunk moved his hands once again, settling his huge hand around Keith's hip and pinning him in place, his other hand finding Keith's mouth and shoving two of his fingers inside, the sheer size of them enough to silence Keith, rendering him useless, besides the odd whine.

Keith couldn't help his instant response to the fingers in his mouth, starting to suck on them. He was whining even as the man remained still, Hunk's fingertips just barely teasing the smaller man's gag reflex, making spit drip down Keith's chin. The mess only spurred Keith on more, his cheeks pink as he realised just how quickly he'd given in. 

Hunk wasted no more time, then, and started to move his hips, finally, and for the first time in days, the two of them were in sync. They each let out a groan at the same time as Hunk began with slow, _deep_ thrusts. 

Keith tried to say _harder,_ but around the man's fingers it only sounded like gibberish, so he tried again, louder this time. 

Then, in more of an attempt to punish the brat beneath him than to give him what he wanted, Hunk's hips sped up and began pounding into Keith with a brutality that he knew would take Keith apart. 

"I told you to be _quiet,_ Keith, I told you to be quiet, and take what you were given, and not tell Daddy what to do, didn't I?"

Keith was, in fact, slowly falling apart beneath Hunk as he relentlessly thrust into his cunt, but managed to nod, somehow, and he let out another sob.

"So why are you telling me what to do? Why are you still talking back to me? Do you _want_ me to leave? Do you want to be left all alone?" Hunk's threats of leaving held less weight now, as he was pounding into Keith with a rhythm that would be hard to break, and even more so as he let out a groan upon hearing Keith cry. 

Keith shook his head, this time, and although Hunk couldn't _see_ his boyfriend's face, he could tell from the whines and sniffles coming from him that he was crying. 

"I didn't think so. That's why you've been - _ah -_ throwing a tantrum all night, isn't it? Because Daddy didn't give you enough attention? Because I was flirting with everyone but you all night? Because you were so _scared_ of Daddy leaving?"

Hunk didn't wait for a response, this time, the sobs coming from his boyfriend were enough confirmation for him. 

"I'm not going to leave you, Keith. Not tonight. Not while you're making yourself so useful, letting me use you, letting me treat you like this. Bet you'd do just about anything to keep me from leaving, wouldn't you?"

Keith nodded, that time, despite how it brought a red flush to his face, and he whimpered around the man's thick fingers. 

"Anything to make Daddy proud, huh Keith? _Pathetic_." Even as he feigned disinterest, even as he mocked and degraded and humiliated his boyfriend, there was a desperation tugging on Hunk, and it was evident in how he spoke. He was barely biting back his groans, now, and made no secret of just how much he was enjoying himself.

"You're so lucky that Daddy likes using you so much - _fuck -_ so lucky that your pussy is so tight and so needy for me, aren't you? So - So fucking _lucky."_

A muffled _yes, Daddy,_ from Keith, who was leaking pre even as Hunk dug into each and every one of his insecurities. 

"You want me to come inside you, baby? Wanna make Daddy come? Wanna make me - make me fucking proud?"

Incoherent whines from Keith, then, all pride gone as he whined out _please, Daddy, please, I want it so bad. Now, Daddy, please..._

Keith was coming before Hunk, despite himself, and even as he was begging for his boyfriend to finish inside him he was gripping all white-knuckled to the edge of the countertop, whining as he came with a cry of Hunk's name and a clench around his cock, his body shaking as Hunk continued pounding into him. 

Then, before Keith had a chance to process what was happening, Hunk was pulling out with a grunt. He jerked himself to completion with no more than three strokes, before coming on the small of Keith's back with a growl. 

It was cruel, and he knew it. Especially cruel with the headspace Keith was in - how _badly_ he wanted to be good for Hunk. How nicely he'd begged for him. 

Keith whined, _loud,_ and Hunk could only laugh in response. 

"Next time don't pick a fight with me, Kogane." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading if u did. i also have an update for aftermath coming soon. it is also heith smut but its a bit more playful than this so. thank god for that. sorry fr my long ass disappearance. life is hard! stay safe out there!!!


End file.
